Applications where users have an identity, such as email, are prevalent in today's society. Many users have more than one identity on each application. When a user has more than one identity and sends a communication using separate identities, the recipient may be confused as to whether the sender of such communication are from separate users or if the same entity owns or controls all of the identities.